Just Turn Around
by samothrace
Summary: Sometimes things don’t turn out the way you think they would. Songfic with lyrics from Matt’sTeenage Wolves’ song “Just Turn Around” from ep.0238, “A Very DigiChristmas”. A couple warning here would ruin the story. Sorry.


_Disclaimer:_ Digimon is copyright Saban, Toei, Fox, Bandai, etc. 

Matt's song "Just Turn Around" (or whatever it's called) is from the Digimon U.S. Version, ep.02-38, "A Very Digi-Christmas". It's copyright Saban and Fox. (Man, I wish they released a CD single or something for this song. *crosses fingers and chants* Oh Please Oh Please Oh Please Oh Please . . . ) 

_Author's Note:_ Apologies if I got the lyrics wrong. Unfortunately, I probably won't correct them, if they are. The words just fit the story the way they are. 

Telling you outright which coupling is involved will spoil the fic, so I'm not going to give a couple warning. Sorry.

  
  
  


**Just Turn Around**

_You gotta boy,  
You gotta girl,  
Sitting underneath a tree . . ._

Laughing, I practically collapsed onto the grass in the shade of the giant oak tree. Exhausted but happy, I watched Sora do the same. We had challenged each other in our respective sports, playing tennis in the morning and soccer that afternoon. Our equipment was scattered around us as we lay there on our backs, too worn out to pick them up just yet.

There was no doubt that Sora had enjoyed our day together. She had the biggest, most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

Unsurprisingly, she had beaten me in her sport, tennis. Not that I sucked at it or anything, I did pretty well for someone who doesn't play regularly. But against a pro like Sora, I had about as much chance as a snowman in the Sahara.

After lunch, we had headed for the soccer field beside the old oak tree for some one-on-one soccer. When we were kids, she had been just as good as I was, one of the best players on our team. A few years ago though, she had traded in her soccer ball for a tennis racket, so she was a bit out of practice. Still, as the afternoon wore on, she began playing just like she did in elementary school.

Of course, I didn't play like I did back then anymore. I had improved a lot over the last four years, but I didn't want to make it too obvious. I purposely missed a couple of shots and let a few goals slip past me. I still won, but it was a close game.

"You were going easy on me again." Still lying on the ground, she turned her head to look at me. A few stray orange locks fell across her face, but she didn't mind. She still had that smile, her ruby eyes sparkling with barely contained joy.

"Well, you were too," I replied, grinning, "I shouldn't have won that second match, and you know it."

"All right. You got me there." Giggling, she turned back to stare at the sky through the branches above. We silently savoured each other's presence under the oak for some time before she spoke again.

  


_. . . They sit there everyday . . ._

"Wow, this tree's been here since forever."

"Yep, and we've been using it for just as long." It was an exaggeration, but for Sora and I, it may as well have been true. We had been meeting under the old oak for as long as I could remember. It sat comfortably and conveniently beside the soccer field and the road. As kids, we would wait in its shade together until our parents picked us up after a soccer game or practice. The huge tree was also along the way home from school, and halfway between our two apartment buildings. It was the perfect place for the two of us to meet no matter where we were. It was like the tree had been planted there just for me and Sora.

So for most of our lives, we met here pretty much everyday. There was always some reason for us to see each other. Whether it was for comfort after a rough day, a soccer match, or just a simple chat, we were there for each other, and that usually meant being here, under the oak.

  


_. . . And even though  
You may think  
This is the way things should be . . ._

A gentle breeze tickled the foliage overhead. Folding my hands behind my head, I listened to the rustling leaves. Soft, white clouds, barely visible through the branches, swam lazily across the milky-blue sky. Songbirds chirped in now and again, as the late afternoon sun bathed everything in its happy light.

I turned my head to watch Sora. She lay there peacefully, her hands contentedly folded on her stomach. Her eyes were closed; I wondered if she had fallen asleep. If she had, I wasn't about to wake her. Besides, she was still smiling. Awake or asleep, she was still enjoying herself.

And she didn't have to be awake. She was here. That was enough for me to share this moment with her.

And there wasn't anyone else I wanted to share it with.

"Everything's so calm and quiet. I wish it could last forever." I spoke softly to myself, so I wouldn't disturb Sora.

"Yeah, me too." I heard the unexpected reply beside me. Opening her eyes, she turned to me again with her smile. "I'm glad I could share it with you."

I could only respond with a smile of my own, her words expressing my feelings exactly.

  


_. . . It may not always be that way . . ._

"Hey!" Someone called to us from across the soccer field. Easily recognizing the voice, Sora and I sat up. I waved to Matt as he approached. As always, he had his black guitar-case slung on his back, and his hands hidden in the depths of his pockets. He smiled and waved back.

At the sight of him, Sora jumped to her feet, and raced out onto the field to meet him. Matt's smile widened considerably when she ran into his arms. As she wrapped her arms around him, he lifted her off the ground and spun around playfully. She laughed happily in the air, seeing the world whirl around her and Matt. Holding onto him, Sora's smile became bigger and brighter than I had ever thought possible. When he finally put her down, their lips met in a long passionate kiss.

  


_. . . You can't take nothing for granted  
You've got to live life today . . ._

I sighed and forced myself to watch them the whole time. It was what I considered 'necessary torture'. I had to get over Sora if I wanted to get on with my life. Her future lay with Matt, now. It had since Christmas. I was just her past; I couldn't do anything about that. I had my own future to worry about, and unfortunately, Sora wasn't going to be a part of it the way I wanted her to be.

I had to let her go.

Their lips finally parted, and they began to talk while still in each other's embrace. I wasn't up to joining them right away, so I went about gathering up our sports equipment, tennis gear going into Sora's duffel bag and soccer stuff into mine.

Once everything was packed, I sighed again. I wanted another excuse to stall. Hoping I had missed something, anything, I looked around the tree one more time. Finding nothing, I reluctantly picked up our bags and headed for Matt and Sora.

Halfway there, I stopped, uncertain.

  


_. . . I turn around,  
I can see what's behind me . . ._

I turned to look at the giant oak. So many memories were tied to that old tree; happy ones, sad ones, all of them with Sora. She and I had grown up under those branches. Throughout my entire life I had believed she would always be with me. It was hard for me to imagine life without her.

  


_. . . I turn back around,  
I can see what's ahead . . ._

I looked back at my two best friends. They were still in conversation, but I was too far away to make out any words.

As Sora spoke, she reached up and ran her fingers through his blond hair, brushing away those strands that always seemed to fall into his azure blue eyes. Matt smiled and gently drew her closer as he replied. In response to whatever it was he had told her, she gave him a quick kiss then hugged him, if that were possible considering how tightly they were holding each other already.

There was no doubt in my mind that they were deeply in love.

  


_. . . And if you don't believe  
I've been here  
All along . . ._

Willing myself not to look at the past or the old oak behind me again, I stood there on the soccer field, watching them. They were so preoccupied with each other that they hadn't noticed me. It was like they had forgotten I was even there.

I put down Sora's bag and considered just leaving. Seeing them like this was always painful. They were both my friends, so I saw them together quite often, but still I could only take so much. At that moment, I wanted to just walk away, and walk out of their lives altogether.

Besides, they had each other. They probably wouldn't miss me. They didn't seem to miss me now.

  


_. . . Just turn around . . ._

Just when I had decided to leave though, Sora slid out of Matt's arms and turned to look at me. Even from where I stood, I could tell that her eyes still shone with the same happiness I had seen in them throughout the entire day.

"Wanna rematch tomorrow?" she asked, shouting from the center of the field.

I hesitated a moment, surprised. Then I smiled as I yelled back in reply, "Yeah, okay! Just don't hold back like you did today!" I picked up Sora's gear and walked up to the two.

She grinned mischievously as I approached. "All right, but you asked for it. I'll meet you by the big oak, like always."

"Okay." I agreed, then paused in thought. Something was missing. It had been a great day, but we had to finish it right. "Hey, are you guys hungry? I could go for a pizza right about now."

  


_. . . Just turn around._

I handed Sora her sports bag and the three of us headed for the nearest pizzeria. Walking between me and Matt, a still-smiling Sora linked arms with both of us, pulling us closer. We laughed and talked and smiled, sharing each other's joys and making them our own.

But as we left the soccer field, I noticed Sora turn to glance behind us, to catch one last glimpse of the old oak shrinking in the distance, a memorial to the past she and I shared together.

  
  
  
  


_Author's Notes:_ Gah! I'm actually finished! I'm surprised it didn't turn out so bad. So please read and review!

But please, no flames from anti-Sorato fans. Constructive crit is welcome, but no biased dissing just because of the Sorato, please. Besides, a Taiorato love triangle just fit the song perfectly. Don't you think?

Anyways, thanks for reading! -S@m


End file.
